


Who Makes You Sweat

by scandalous



Series: Trio Dynamics [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Degradation, Dom Greg House, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Office Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Robert Chase, Trans Character, Trans Robert Chase, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Chase fantasizes about House a lot. At one point, House decides to help with that.





	Who Makes You Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am on my bullshit. i love these two
> 
> for seasonofkink's holiday challenge- i got the prompts for chastity device/orgasm control, fantasies & bath/shower, and like, i finally wrote it. it took a while, whoops

When he gets hired back into Princeton-Plainsboro, as a surgeon this time, finally away from House-- all Chase can really think of is his ex-boss.

He doesn’t blame himself for it, really— it’s a known fact of life that Gregory House is hot as hell. Maybe his humiliation kink has something to say about that, but he digresses. All he knows is that his ex-boss carries himself with an arrogance which begs for him to dominate someone until they’re crying. And hell, Chase might never admit it out loud, but if that someone was him he’d do the opposite of complain.

Still, the most satisfaction he gets out of it all is when he’s showering. He knows Cameron likes House, but she doesn’t know he’s bisexual, and he doesn’t know if she’d be okay with him fantasizing over someone else while they’re in this weird limbo between not dating and dating. So he keeps his fantasies to himself, and to himself letting his imagination roam wild while hot water engulfs his body.

After a few minutes of actually showering, he thinks, because it’s what he does best. Zoning out while he’s supposed to be doing something else.

In his head, House is as rough as demeaning while fucking someone than he is with all his clothes on. There’s a slam of the door and he’s pushed against the wall, House not even caring about the formalities, about kissing him madly before stripping him bare. He just does, mumbling something about the stupid blond thing he is and how annoying he is and how much he wants to shut him up.

Chase whimpers as he speeds his hand up, House pushing two fingers into him with ease— he’s soaking wet, exploring every crevice of his cunt as he makes sure to let airy little whines leave his mouth.

House doesn’t comment on it, apart from mock surprise every time he removes his clothes.

“Didn’t know it’d be so easy to fuck you,” House says every time as he helps him put his legs around his waist. “I had brought lube and everything.”  
  
Chase breathes hard and moans brokenly when House pushes into him with little care. Of course, he’s got the idea that House is hung, that the stretch would make him shudder pleasantly. Luckily for him, he doubts he’ll ever find out and be disappointed. So he moans as he pushes a third finger inside himself, letting the feeling of House fucking into him against the wall consume him.

House mutters insults, of course, calls him a stupidly pretty boy, calls him a worthless little thing, and all he can do is claw at House’s clothed back and moan like tomorrow won’t arrive. And House _smiles_ , all smug and perfect and way-too-handsome, and he comes with a moaned out shudder.

The water’s getting cold.

Chase breathes hard and finishes showering, still trying to not think of House’s perfect smile and House’s hand in between his thighs during a differential diagnosis, everyone else acting like there’s nothing odd going on, and he can feel himself get wet again. The fact he’s got no refractory period _will_ be the end of him. If he had a real dick this wouldn’t be a problem.

Afterward, he dries himself up and lets himself linger on the feeling of the water all over him, the warmth, and it turns into House having him there, showering with him— he doesn’t think House would be comfortable enough to show anyone his scar, much less him, but fuck it, he’s fantasizing, he can allow himself breaking out from House’s true self from one second.

So he can picture House being slow, teasing, pushing him to his knees and making suck him off. And God, how much he’d love to suck House off— have his lips wrap around his perfect cock, have one of House’s hands on his hair, guiding his every move. And before he knows it he’s pulling down his boxers, pushing two fingers into himself.

How teasing House would be, muttering something about how much he wants him that he’d have him fuck him in the shower. The water hits his back as House pushes two fingers into him, making him plead to come, making him plead to be touched, to have his t-dick touched, and before he knows it House pulls away, with this wicked smile he likes all too much.

“House,” he moans as he pulls his fingers out of himself, the strain, the need to orgasm overpowering him, as he pants and begs for someone that isn’t there. “House, please!”

He hears the door unlock, and all his dignity is gone at seeing Cameron there.

She grins from ear to ear. “Got something to tell me?” she asks.

Chase can only reply by flipping her off as she sits down.

* * *

“You sure Cameron’s good with this?” House breathes as he pushes him onto the wall, fiddling with his belt as he speaks.

Chase is a little breathless, a little shocked that his fantasies are coming true, but it doesn’t particularly matter right now. He’s too ecstatic about House hating him enough to want him to fuck him over it. He pulls him down onto a messy, lustful kiss, all tongue, and teeth.

“She’s more than good with this,” Chase breathes. “Please.”  
  
“Oh, you’re begging already,” House says, smirking as he unbuckles Chase’s belt and pulls down his pants and boxers. “You’re quite pretty downstairs,” he says, pushing a hand in between his thighs. “Wet, too.”  
  
Chase whimpers and bucks up into his hand. “Please,” he breathes, taking off his pants and squirming a little against the wall.

House stares at him, and his lips curl into an easy grin. “You’ve fantasized about this a bit too much, don’t you think?”

“Shut up,” Chase groans, pulling him into another kiss as House pulls his pants and boxers down, stroking himself to hardness. Chase looks down and hums. “You’re as big as I thought. I’m a bit shocked.”

“You thought I had a mediocre dick?” House asks, yanking his head back by his hair. “I’m a bit shocked.”  
  
“I didn’t—” he breathes, whimpering when House yanks his head. “Please.”  
  
House laughs and helps him wrap his legs around his waist before pushing into him, making him moan brokenly. “Tell me what you want. What you’ve thought so much about.”  
  
“Well, I’m still waiting for you to throw around insults,” he says.

His eyes light up and he’s immediately fucking him against the wall, keeping him up with his hands on his hips, nails digging into them. He’s rough, panting into his ear as he fucks him like an animal. He breathes and doesn’t relent, eventually starting to mutter out insults.

“Pathetic fucking whore— I fire you and the first thing you do is beg for me to fuck you—” he pants as he angles his hips just right, making Chase cry out in pleasure. “You better fuckin’ beg to come, too. You’re already pretty disrespectful, but I wouldn’t want to spank you now, would I?”  
  
Chase cries out at the mere idea, hips bucking up as House pounds into him. “I’d love that, sir.”  
  
“Ooh, _sir_ ,” House teases, making sure to hit his g-spot every few thrusts, panting, obviously getting close himself. Chase almost appreciates how House looks right now— shirt unbuttoned, sweat droplets dripping down his face, his rhythm growing sporadic.

“Sir!” he moans, holding onto him helplessly. “Sir, please, please!”

“Please what?” House grunts, slowing down his movements. “What do you want, pretty boy?”  
  
“Please!” he breathes. “Please, can I please cum?”  
  
House’s movements come to a screeching halt, and he almost wants to scream. “No.”

Chase cries out, hips bucking up against House’s cock. “Sir, please! Please, sir, I’ll be good! I’ll do anything, just please, please—!”  
  
“Wow, you really are a worthless whore, aren’t you?” House interrupts, tilting his head. “This is amazing blackmail material.” 

“Sir,” Chase breathes. He’s so close and the wait is driving him up the wall, but at the same time, it makes his skin hot with the need for more, more, more. “Please, I’ll be a good toy.”  
  
House starts moving again, fucking into him teasingly. “This is pathetic of you. And way too good to be true.”  
  
Chase whimpers and shudders, letting him fuck him slowly. “Sir,” he breathes.

“I might have to keep you around.” He tangles his hand on his hair, gives it a yank and leans down to press kisses to his neck. “How’s Cameron feel about sharing toys permanently?” he asks as he sucks a hickey into his neck.

Chase whimpers. “I’m sure she’d like the idea, sir.”

House chuckles, almost amused, and starts fucking into him hard again. “C’mon, come.”  
  
“Y-You need to—” Chase pants, head tilting back and his eyes flutter shut with need. “You need to touch my d-dick, please!” 

“Sure thing, pretty boy,” House says, pulling a hand away from his hip and starting to rub his dick.

He comes with an embarrassingly loud cry, his hips bucking up and the sensation overwhelming him from head to toe, leaving him speechless and breathless. House comes onto the condom and pulls out, tying it and throwing it into the trashcan in his office.

“You’re hired,” House says, pulling him onto another messy kiss as he tries to process the fact he just got fucked by House. “I expect you here tomorrow at lunch.”  
  
“Are you gonna fuck me again?” Chase asks, voice dripping hope.

House cups his cheek, and the same wicked smile he’s always imagined is right there. “I’m gonna spank you.”

Chase feels a little weak on the knees, but he simply goes to get his pants. “Yes sir.”

House watches him leave, and raises his voice as he says, “Tell your dominatrix all about this!”  
  
“I will!” Chase yells back, trying to compose himself as he heads back home.


End file.
